Weird Sisters
|type of villains = Sadistic Witches}} The Weird Sisters are recurring antagonists later anti-heroines of the 2018 Netflix Original series The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. They are a trio of witches who have a deep resentment for Sabrina Spellman and continuously attack, harass and bully her, for being a half-human, half-witch. Members Prudence Prudence is the leader of the trio and the one who appears to have the biggest hatred for Sabrina. She is beautiful and an elegant dark skinned girl who has a very sadistic and mischievous trickster-esque nature. She is charismatic and charming and leads the group into the attacks and trials they put several academy students including Sabrina. Like her two cohorts, she grew up in the Church of Night and does show respect for Father Blackwood who took her under his wing and appears to look up to him despite being reasonably afraid of him during his anger outbursts. Blackwood raised her as his own but unbeknownst to her, she is the illegitimate child of the dark priest and a former lover. Prudence's mother tragically took her own life when Blackwoood refused to marry her. Prudence is powerful, even though she's just a student and much like her sister Agatha, she has an obsession that held her back from reaching her full potential. She's consumed with her grudge against Sabrina and leaves little half witch to develop herself and her talents. Agatha may be more evil and selfish than Prudence but Prudence is far more proactive. As the daughter of Faustus Blackwood, Prudence is considered to be a powerful witch. The leader of the Weird Sisters at the Academy has demonstrated a wide variety of spell casting powers from warding and illusion manipulation to necromancy and cursing. Prudence can utilize mind control, telekinesis, telepathy and teleportation. Prudence had precognitive powers that allowed her to witness future events before they occurred. She has also utilized the power of bi-location, which allows a witch to transport another witch to another location. Like other witches, she has abnormal longevity said to be around 70 years old. She was portrayed by Tati Gabrielle. Agatha Agatha is a girl of presumably European or Asian descent doesn't have much of a visible personality and appears to be nothing more than a mere lackey of Prudence. She is usually seen in the background laughing along with her fellow companions usually over whoever they're bullying. Agatha is by far the evilest of the Weird Sisters. Her cold and selfish heart sets her apart from the rest of her clique. Like the other Weird Sisters, Agatha is an orphan and grew up in the Church of Night. She looks down on Sabrina for being a half-blood and a student at The Academy Of Unseen Arts reaching her full potential. Her obsession with herself held her back from seeing the larger picture. She was portrayed by Adeline Rudolph. Dorcas Dorcas is a Caucasian girl who appears as a right hand of sorts to Prudence, she acts as another lackey and also has minimal screen time other than whenever the other two sisters are on screen. Her role is almost identical to Agatha's as she mainly stands in the background acting as back up of sorts to Prudence. Dorcas has fair skin and blue eyes with red hair and is capable of evil. Dorcas is an orphan who grew up in the Church of Night. Her bond with Agatha and Prudence is strong as being a Weird Sister is all she had. Whereas Agatha and Prudence are evil and knowing, Dorcas seems to have a conscience. While her sisters delight in tormenting Sabrina, Dorcas seemed to be simply following along. During the confrontation in the mines between Sabrina, the Weird Sisters, and the jocks that were bullying Susie, Dorcas showed a softer side of remorse. She didn't take the same joy in terrorizing the boys and didn't want to kill Tommy. She was portrayed by Abigail Cowen. History The Weird Sisters first appear when they place a curse on Sabrina and mock her for being a half breed (half mortal half witch). Following this they help Sabrina in teaching a group of jocks a lesson after the latters abused Sabrina's close friend Susie however the sisters are very brutal in their methods much to Sabrina's horror. Following this they attend Sabrina's baptism and later her trial. It is revealed soon after that they themselves are lackeys of Father Blackwood although they do enjoy the torture he allows them to commit on students at the academy. TBA Trivia *The trio's name is a direct reference to the three witches from the classic Shakespeare text Macbeth. Navigation Category:Female Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Magic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Rivals Category:Misandrists Category:Misanthropes Category:Egotist Category:Satanism Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Voodoo Category:Brainwashers Category:Perverts Category:Riverdale Villains Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Cannibals Category:Xenophobes Category:Teenagers Category:Necromancers Category:Conspirators Category:Cowards Category:Homicidal Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fanatics Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Extremists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Karma Houdini